Ser feliz
by Kannaeane-chan
Summary: Tienes una familia e hijos, igual que yo, pero ahora ambos estamos solos, Konoha ya está en paz. Nosotros merecemos ser feliz tambien, no crees? Naruto. Yaoi. NaruxSasu o SasuxNaru?. Entren y vean mi intento de fic.
1. Chapter 1

_"bla bla bla"_ pensamientos

_blablabla_ flash back

Naruto no me pertenece sino que es de Kishimoto.

Es Yaoi. Osea chicoxchico si no te gusta, ya sabes, clicleas la flecha "atrás". tienen bastante ooc. -a mi parecer.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Dos jóvenes siluetas unidas en medio de esa oscuridad, cómodas el uno con el otro, tan acostumbrados a ellos mismos, siempre deseando que ese momento se detenga para así poder estar por siempre juntos pero el tiempo –según ellos- es cruel y no les da tregua.

-desde mañana… -comenzó a decir unos de los jóvenes- desde mañana serás quien siempre has soñado…- no pudo continuar, sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Mm.....…- fue a modo de respuesta del otro joven.

Ambos fueron reflejados por la luz de la luna que se coló por la ventana, estaban sobre algo blanco y mullido, abrazados posesivamente; un rubio y un moreno que no se atrevían a verse a los ojos.

Después de esa noche ya nada seria igual, la guerra pasada –la que vivieron de jóvenes- había provocado muchos cambios en el país del fuego y sus alrededores, aunque ahora se avecinara una época de paz y tranquilidad entre las naciones ninjas las cosas no serian tan fáciles.

-tú serás un excelente jefe…-comentó el chico rubio que sentado cómodamente sobre las sabanas, abrazaba mustio al moreno- cuento contigo para mantener el orden dentro de la villa- le susurró al oído.

-y yo confío en que tu mantendrás ordenados a "ellos"…

-jaja, ¡no te preocupes por "ellos'ttebayo!, sabes que nadie puede contra mí- dijo un poco arrogante.

-mhn…- contestó el otro que se acomodó mejor al pecho de su "koi".

Se amaban mucho, desesperadamente, pero también amaban –uno más que otro- a la aldea y si por ellos debían ponerse serios para crear por fin la paz en Konoha… aunque deban separarse… lo harían.

Esta seria su última noche "juntos" y por la mañana uno de ellos despertaría sólo.

-yo te… Sasuke, yo te a- no pudo continuar, el moreno en un rápido movimiento le besó impidiendo que él pudiese decir "eso", eso que si él escuchaba podría llevarlo a cometer una locura.

Lo suyo nunca fue común, eran amigos y compañeros de día y de noche –en algún momento de sus vidas-, luego de que Sasuke regresara a Konoha comenzaron a tener relaciones.

Nunca se dijeron un _"_**te quiero**_"_ o un _"_**me gustas**_"_ pero tampoco necesitaban decirlo, probablemente ellos siempre sintieron el verdadero sentir del otro.

Con pasionales besos comenzaron con lo que seria su ultima sesión juntos.

-----

-Te había dicho que te quedarías en el ambu- decía un hombre de cabello y barba negra, se masajeada las sienes irritado, él no tenía tiempo para los berrinches de "esa" niña, realmente a veces la desconocía por completo.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño sonreía perversamente, pero sutil a la vez, con esa presencia imponente que caracterizaba a su familia, siempre había adorado hacerle irritar, hacerle enojar.

-lo siento Oto-san, pero ya me han dado de baja- dijo ampliando la sonrisa, mostró el papel que le certificaba como jounin.

-¿quién te permitió salir de los AMBUS?- dijo algo confuso y molesto, claro que no lo expresaba, desde pequeño había aprendido a no demostrar señas de su sentir a excepción del enojo, como se encontraba ahora.

-Porque no miras un poco más abajo...-

Siguió viendo el papel, hasta que dio con el nombre del responsable."_era obvio, ¿quien más si no? Él es el único capaz de poder hacer estos tramites tan rápido"_

-Sai…-murmuró. De mala gana le entregó el papel a su hija, levantándose en el acto.

-deja de sonreír así, por esta vez, tienes suerte

-¿suerte?- dijo incrédula- Los Uchihas no tenemos suerte, simplemente tenemos "muy buenos contactos"

-nhm… -fue su única respuesta.

Ambos salieron de la oficina.

----

En la torre del Hokage se armaba una disputa y es que el grandioso Hokage estaba harto de escuchar los chillidos de esos gennins, los tres jóvenes ninjas gritaban por lo alto, al carajo quien fuera el Hokage, ellos creían estar en su derecho.

-¡Papá! ¡Danos otra misión!, ¡estamos aburridos del gato de esa señora!-movía los brazos exageradamente un muchacho de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules completamente molesto.

-¡que no me llames papá!. ¡No te cabe que soy el Hokage`ttebayo!- gritaba aun mas fuerte el Hokage pero que más podía pedir, si ese niño había heredado casi todo de él; sólo ese cabello, que era el mismo tono que tenía su madre –según había escuchado de la quinta hacia años atrás.

-Hokage-sama, estamos cansados de cortar el pasto y recoger latas, hace mas de seis meses que somos gennins!- dijo el segundo, quien era tan terco y gritón como su pequeño hijo, claro que físicamente era la copia de su padre, incluso llevaba el pai pai, dejando en claro su descendencia. Lo único que le diferencia era el color del cabello, un chocolate oscuro.-igual que su fallecida madre-.

-seguirán haciendo misiones de rango "D" hasta que yo se los ordene- dijo tajante el Hokage.

-¡Pero así nunca demostraremos nuestras verdaderas habilidades!- dijo completamente roja de rabia la tercera gennin, la única Kunoichi del equipo, era mas alta que sus compañeros y a excepción del cabellos negro y largo que tenía, su carácter y apariencia era muy parecida a la de su madre, incluyendo esos ojos verdosos.

-¿demostrar?- dijo el Hokage sin creerlo...comenzó a dar carcajadas… los niños solo entendían que su "Hokage" estaba mal del coco. Naruto-san estaba cada día más loco, era el cargo el que lo tenía así, debía darse vacaciones.

----

Por otro lado, en el hospital de Konoha, más precisamente, una mujer de larga cabellera rosa y que usaba un delantal blanco conversaba animadamente con otra mujer en una pequeña oficina, desde hacia más de 10 años se había convertido en la directora del hospital, pero parecía ser que los años no pasaban por ella y se veía tan joven como a los veinte, cosa que divertía mucho a sus amigos.

-eso es todo Amaya. Dale las gracias a Shikamaru.- le dijo entregándole un sobre. Y poniéndose de pie. La muchacha morena y de cabello largo salió de la oficina, al momento que se encontraba con otro pelinegro mucho más alto que ella, le saludó cortésmente y se fue, el hombre entró a la oficina, se acercó a la pelirosa y le dio un suave beso.

-¿has terminado?-le preguntó

-si querido- dijo ella sonriente -Nara Amaya venia a dejarme un encargo de su padre.

-hasta para eso es vago Shikamaru-san, jeje- dijo algo burlón el moreno.

-no digas eso, Rui, después de todo el es parte del consejo y ahí no es nada de vago- volvió a sonreír.-bueno me tengo que ir- dijo mirando el reloj de la pared

-¿tienes reunión?

-más o menos, vamos por el recuento de daños de esos dos.

-Oh.- y ambos salieron de la oficina.

----

Mientras el equipo de gennins seguía chillando por lo injusto que era el Hokage con ellos, su sensei un rubio de piel morena y con el típico uniforme de jounin, se tapaba los oídos con los dedos, acostumbrado al barullo de su equipo.

En eso entró la joven Uchiha seguida por su padre claramente molesto, se quedó al lado del chico rubio, rebosando superioridad, el maestro del equipo que había estado calmo hasta ese momento bufó casi hastiado con la presencia de la muchacha. Ella simplemente le miró de reojo, mientras colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del castaño, callando rápidamente sus gritos, se volteó para verla

-Ita-chan, ya deja de gritar ¿quieres?- le dijo suavemente. A lo que el chico simplemente sonrió respirando hondo, los otros dos gennin resignados se calmaron también.

-¡Shizu-chan! Te ves muy bien con el uniforme Jounin.-exclamó el rubio Hokage.

-¿si verdad?- dijo tratando de molestar a un mas a su padre, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá dando la espalda al Hokage.

-apuesto a que ahora Sasuke podrá dormir tranquilo sabiendo en donde está su hija datebayo…ajajá!- dijo Naruto divertido.

-si seguro…-ironizó la azabache. Escuchó un gruñido por parte de Sasuke.

-vale, vale, Oto-san- se acercó la muchacha a él- no te molesto más, no te molesto más.- le dijo sonriendo a Sasuke quien aunque no quisiera debió tranquilizarse.

En eso entró Sakura algo agitada

-disculpen, se me hizo un poco tarde- y se acercó a Naruto y Sasuke- quien ya se había puesto de pie- le entregó unas hojas a Naruto.

-El equipo 1 puede retirarse.-Habló Naruto mientras los muchachos algo molestos aun, salían sin replicar, de la oficina.

Los tres adultos miraron con reproche a ambos Jounins, Shizu y Minato –como se llama el rubio- se lanzaron miradas de odio.

-son los mayores- dijo el Hokage, mientras veía los papeles- y aun así me causan mas problemas que sus hermanos menores.

Los jóvenes vieron algo avergonzados al rubio mayor.

-nos quieren explicar que son estos destrozos a las propiedades Uchiha más ¿tres áreas de entrenamiento?- preguntó mientras releía incrédulo los papeles.

-Y eso son solo los daños de esta semana.

-¡si no se llevan bien entonces no entrenen juntos!-decía la pelirosa.

-Pero tía Sakura, no es eso, es esta loca que se pasa de lista, solo hacemos taijutsu y esta comienza con sus Chidori…

-¿¡como que solo yo!?- gritaba la morena- eres tú quien hace esos entupidos rasengan, ¡yo solo me defiendo!

Parecían dos pequeños niños tratando de culparse uno al otro con tal de no recibir castigo.

-Ya basta- dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke mientras les daban una colleja a sus hijos.

-si, señor- hablaron al unísono ambos Jounin, mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

-pueden retirarse.

-¡Hai!- ambos salieron de la oficina.

Naruto bufó cansado. Sakura rió suavemente, Sasuke y Naruto le miraron.

-¡gommen, gommen!, es solo que Shizu y Minato se llevan igual a como se llevaban ustedes de gennins.

-para la edad que tiene aun parecen unos críos- Sasuke volvía al sofá.

-eso es bueno.¿No?- preguntó Sakura, sentándose del otro lado del sofá, Naruto se sentó frente a Sakura.-eso demuestra el excelente trabajo que han hecho desde que ambos se convirtieron en los jefes de Konoha. Si ellos, a pesar de la edad pueden seguir comportándose como niños, es porque el pasado no ha marcado sus vidas o la de ustedes.

-¡Ajah!- sonrió Naruto.

-yo no soy "jefe de Konoha"- dijo Sasuke mientras buscaba en un cajón una botella.

-eres el jefe de la policía de Konoha, que es lo mismo, solo que no tienes tanto poder como Naruto. Sasuke miró rápidamente a Sakura y luego a Naruto, quien le sonreía burlón.

-Dobe- susurró."_dónde rayos está eso"_

-¿buscas esto?-preguntó la pelirosada al moreno, mostrando la botella de sake que tenía en la mano.

-es muy temprano para beber ¿no crees?

-Naa, déjalo, Naruto, si no quisieras que bebiéramos pues no compres mas sake.

-yo no lo compro simplemente aparece ahí guardado-dijo mirándola fijo"_en realidad eres tú quien la esconde ahí, tienes las mismas manías que oba-chan"_

Sakura le sirvió a Sasuke y a Naruto, se sirvió un poco para ella y levantando la copa dijo –por otro día normal y aburrido en Konoha!-y se lo bebió al seco.

-¡Salud!- y así como su compañera ambos bebieron del sake.

----

Ya había caído la tarde y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, las cuales se encendían mientras ellos paseaban. Hacia mucho tiempo que los tres no caminaban juntos por Konoha, antes claro iban acompañados por las esposas de ambos ninjas, mientras Sakura conversaba con ellas muy alegremente, luego de la muerte de Ami –quien fue la esposa de Naruto- sólo con Yumi –quien era la esposa de Sasuke en ese entonces- caminaban por las calles, ya que Naruto se iba temprano de la torre para cuidar a su pequeña recién nacida.

Estaban justo en la esquina de la casa de Sakura, era bastante grande, digna de la directora del hospital; se alejó de ellos mientras saltaba como cual colegiala, mientras tatareaba feliz quien sabe que canción, se le quedan viendo mientras se alejaba, era normal en ella, después de todo, de los tres, Sakura era la más feliz o al menos eso pensaban sus dos amigos. Se miraron un momento y siguieron caminando.

----

Sakura entró en su casa alegremente, hacia tiempo que no se relajaba con sus dos "mejores amigos", habían estado tan ocupados este último tiempo y en especial luego de esa tragedia que ese pequeño relajo en la oficina estuvo bien.

No había ruido alguno en el patio, seguramente su hija estaba en su habitación y su esposo en el despacho. Pero al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Rui, su flamante esposo que con delantal colocado y todo cocinaba con la radio puesta, en una canción muy alegre.

-¿Estás cocinando?- dijo algo confusa

-¡Ajah!..-le dijo mientras le sonreía. A Sakura se le prendió el foco en la cabeza…eso quería decir que"él" estaba en casa.

Al entrar en el living, sus ojos le brillaron al ver una mollera rosa, su adorado hijo mayor Takashi estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación mientras veía TV. Corrió a abrazarle, después de todo no se veían hacia mas de un mes.

Le dio apapachos hasta por si acaso, mientras ya acostumbrado Taka-chan –como le decían cariñosamente- se dejaba hacer. Momentos después bajó Kizuna con el cabello suelto- quien luego del griterío en la sala del Hokage había ido a comer al Ichiraku junto a Itachi y Jirai- y se unió a los apapachos de su madre para con Taka-chan.

----

Estando en el bar y con varias copas en el cuerpo, Shizu y Minato "conversaban", mientras Shizu se devoraba los dangos, eran sus favoritos, no sabia porque pero le gustaban un montón.

-Te digo que Oji-san solo quiere mantenernos lejos un tiempo-decía Minato mientras bebía un poco mas de sake.

-oh, seeeh, es por los destrozos... ajajá y eso que aun no saben lo del bosque- dijo Shizu mientras en vano trataba de mantener la compostura.

-si claro, espera a que Nara descubra lo de su patio, ahí si que se arma la grande.

-ya no deberíamos entrenar más-

-pero no nos veíamos desde años, solo nos emocionamos.

-¿te emociona verme?-

Ambos rieron fuertemente. Estaban borrachos.

----

La calleja estaba oscura, el poste no alumbraba demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para reflejar a las dos personas que estaban bajo él. Naruto estaba muy sonrojado, contra el poste, Sasuke quien tenía el ceño fruncido le agarraba con fuerza los hombros, Naruto no hacia nada. Lanzó un gruñido y le soltó. Mientras Naruto simplemente se quedó ahí, bajo la luz, mirando el cielo que se llenaba de estrellas, sonrió.

…

Continuará.

* * *

si te gustó, no sabes que feliz me haces, pero si no, bueno, siempre me puedes decir las fallas. Reviews? claro!.


	2. Chapter 2

_"bla bla bla"_ pensamientos

_blablabla_ flash back

Naruto no me pertenece sino que es de Kishimoto.

Es Yaoi. Osea chicoxchico si no te gusta, ya sabes, clicleas la flecha "atrás". tienen bastante ooc. -a mi parecer.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_La tarde caía en Konoha, todo estaba muy tranquilo, En una gran sala sobre un enorme edificio de la villa de Konoha, Dos personas terminaban su trabajo diario._

_-Hemos terminado con las investigaciones en el sector sur abandonado- hablaba una mujer de cabello corto color chocolate, había puesto una gran pila de papeles sobre un escritorio._

_-Eso es bueno-dijo el hombre que estaba tras la pila de hojas, poniéndose de pie.-esto puede esperar.-le dijo acercándose a la mujer._

_-¿Vas con el Hokage?- le preguntó._

_-Por unos papeles que necesito que firme.-dijo sin más._

_-¿no puedes ir mañana?, quería que nos fueranos juntos a casa…- dijo algo desilusionada._

_-Yumi, sabes que si no fuera importante lo dejaría para después.- miró fijamente a esos grandes ojos verdes._

_-está bien- suspiró resignada, le dio un beso en la mejilla- no llegues tarde- le susurró._

_-lo intentaré- dijo sin más y se fue por la puerta._

_----_

_El rubio Hokage junto a su mejor, estaban en el puestito de ramen mientras conversaban animadamente –más bien discutían- Todas las tardes era igual, Sasuke, salía temprano de la oficina e iba a buscar a Naruto con quien se escapaba para ir al bar o a comer algo por Konoha._

_-¿No crees que a Yumi le molesta que siempre la dejes sola en la estación? Después de todo es tu esposa- decía mientras comía sus fideos._

_-no, ella entiende- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza._

_-Aun así deberías pasar tiempo con ella`ttebayo.- seguía comiendo sus fideos._

_-mhn…- cuando estamos en casa paso tiempo con ella._

_Un golpe seco se escuchó para luego dar paso a una explosión, en cosa de segundos escombros con fuegos comenzaron a volar por las cercanías del centro de Konoha._

_Unos segundos más tarde, Naruto y Sasuke corrían por los tejados, para llegar al lugar de la explosión, su asombro fue al ver que el lugar era precisamente la torre de la policía. Vio como gente salía corriendo, así como ninjas trataban de apagar el fuego._

_Naruto usó unos kage bunshin para vigilar en la zona, era demasiado extraña esa explosión._

_-de seguro los causantes están por aquí cerca aun.- gritó Sasuke mientras los policías buscaban algún sospechoso._

_Aunque ya habían podido controlar la mayor parte del fuego, aun había peligro de derrumbe del lugar. Sasuke aun así decidió entrar. Escuchaba gritos desesperados, algunos del personal habían quedados atrapados bajo escombros y otros tenían partes quemadas._

_No todos en la policía eran ninjas, la mayoría- quienes hacían el papeleo- eran personas comunes y corrientes. Entre ellos y se encontraba una mujer, bajo un gran pilar que había caído, había perdido sangre y tenía algunas quemaduras. Usando sus bunshins y con la ayuda de otros ninjas sacaron a los heridos, mientras eran llevados al hospital._

_Sakura en es momento no estaba de turno, pero con la explosión, ella y su esposo rápidamente se fueron al hospital, la más grave era en ese momento Yumi, sin mencionar que era una gran amiga de Sakura, por lo que ella le atendió, _

_Le podía currar las quemaduras y la pierna rota, pero tenía comprometido órganos vitales…por mas que intentó no pudo hacer nada, tal ves si la hubiesen traído antes, ella…_

_-¿donde está Sasuke?- preguntó un poco molesta Sakura._

_-buscando a los terroristas._

_-¡que alguien valla por él, en estos momentos hay algo mas importante!- gritó a toda voz, y rápidamente tres ninjas que estaban ahí se fueron a buscarle._

_-Kizuna- habló Rui- ve por Itachi- le dijo serio._

_-Si papá.- y se fue._

_Sakura seguía aplicando chakra para mantenerla un poco mas con vida, Yumi seguía llamando a Sasuke._

_-aquí estoy- dijo tranquilo_

_-Sasuke…-El le tomó la mano- perdóname, _

_-No digas eso- dijo algo serio, se veía tranquilo a pesar de todo, como si eso no le afectara para nada._

_-¡Mamá!- gritó Itachi mientras se acercó a ella, trataba de contener las lágrimas- no te vallas, no me dejes...por favor._

_-se bueno…eres un Uchiha…-y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios y dos lágrimas invisibles que corrían por sus mejillas._

_Aun contenía las lágrimas, después de todo, no era propio de un Uchiha llorar._

_-Llora si quieres, no tiene nada de malo- se había acercado Jirai, pasó su mano por el hombro del castaño y este comenzó a llorar._

_Sasuke seguía ahí firme, imperturbable, nada le afectaba._

_Takashi quien también se encontraba ahí preguntó -¿Shizu?_

_-Sigue de misión, ya sabes como son los Ambus, en especial con ella.-decía Naruto quien trataba de controlar, en vano sus lágrimas. Sakura también lloraba al lado de su esposo. Primero había perdido a Ami y ahora era Yumi._

_Mientras Sasuke se alejaba de esa habitación, serio, con el ceño fruncido._

----

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel incidente, Él había decidido no decirle nada a su hija, hasta que completara su misión, claro que Naruto no le hizo caso, también recordó que en esa misión Shizu mató a todos sus enemigos. El sentirse impotente al no haber podido estar con su madre en su último momento era algo de lo que seguramente nunca se perdonaría.

Ahora Ya de noche, Sasuke se encontraba solo en su cuarto, con la luz apagada, entre sus manos tenía un pequeño cuadro, era la foto de su esposa, la estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho, recordaba siempre ese ultimo momento con ella. Porque no se quedó con ella, porque siempre pensaba en él, Todo el que estaba a su lado terminaba siendo dañado, apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, haciéndose sangrar, sus ojos cerrados hasta más no poder, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Sintió un fuerte golpe proveniente de la planta baja, abrió rápidamente los ojos y dejó el cuadrito sobre la mesita de noche, con solo su yukata puesta salió de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras mientras escuchaba unos murmullos y en la entrada se encontraba su hija, aparentemente quien bastante entonada estaba siendo sujetada por Minato, ambos bastante alegres y riéndose por nada.

-¿qué significa esto?- dijo seriamente y se paró frente a la pareja.

Shizu al ver a su padre, se molestó.

-la dejo en el sofá y me voy, Tío Sasuke…- dijo intentando ponerse serio Minato.

Luego de dejarla en el sofá, se hizo una voluta de humo y desapareció.

-que me vez…-dijo levantando una ceja, aun molesta. Sasuke se impacientó más.

----

Escuchaba unos ruidos molestos, así que con pesadez bajó al living, de seguro eran su padre y hermana que discutían y razón tenía, al entrar a la habitación, su hermana Shizu tenía fuertemente agarrada la yukata de su padre, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que tuviese el Sharingan en sus ojos, ya que ella le había dicho que no le gustaba el rojo, que el color verde era mas bonito a sus ojos. Debía estar muy molesta con Oto-san para haber sacado a relucir esa mirada.

-¡Ane-chan!- dijo Itachi, al ver que aun no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Al escuchar la voz del pequeño automáticamente Shizu desactivó su Sharingan y soltó a su padre, con movimientos firmes se acercó a él, le sobó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿No deberías estar dormido?, ya es tarde

-es que hacían mucho ruido…

-¿quiénes?- trato de hacerse la desentendida.

-no importa.

-bien, te voy a arropar, ¿quieres?

-¡si!- dijo mientras ambos subían las escaleras. Sasuke en cambio seguía en la misma posición que antes, quieto como ido del lugar.

----

-¿por qué discutías con papá?- preguntó el pequeño mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-¿discutir?, no discutíamos… en serio, solo "charlábamos"- dijo sonriendo

-¿sabes que hueles a alcohol?

-solo un poco- le dijo bajito. Le tapó con las sabanas y le acomodó los cojines.

-no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ya no seré parte de los ambus.

-¿¡en serio!?-dijo sorprendido.

-¡ajah! ahora soy oficialmente una Jounin.

-entonces estarás mas tiempo casa.

-claro, ¿sino quien haría tu comida para las misiones?-

-que bueno- lloriqueó- ¡la comida de papá no es muy buena!- dijo divertido.

-si lo sé. Pero no te preocupes que yo cocino mejor.-dijo arrogante.

-buenas noches Ane-chan-cerro sus ojos.

-buenas noches Ototo-kun.- y le besó la frente. Se fue.

----

Suspiró resignada y cansada, si no hubiera sido por su ototo quizás ella, quien sabe que le hubiera hecho a su padre.

_Luego de que Minato se hubiese ido, no aguantó más su enojo y sin pensarlo se puso frente a su padre, le tomó de la yukata y le obligó a mirarle a la cara._

_-¡Maldito! No han pasado ni tres meses de su muerte y ya te andas besuqueando con otro y además ¿¡ese otro es el Hokage!?- Sasuke se sorprendió por un momento, pero volvió a esa mirada fría que le caracterizaba – ¿¡no eres capaz de respetar el luto aunque sea un par de meses más!?-volvió a decir mientras el enojo aumentaba y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Ya que nunca la quisiste, si preferías tanto a los rubios ¿por qué te casasteis con una castaña?¿Celos a caso?¿O por despecho?- ella amaba a su madre y desde joven se percato del trato que recibía ella por parte de su padre._

_Cerro sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos sus ojos verdes ahora tenían un brillo rojizo, tenía el Sharingan puesto sobre la mirada de su padre y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar le había atrapado en su genjutsu. Pero Sasuke supo reaccionar, y salió del jutsu rápidamente. –Tienes suerte de que quiera a mi hermano o esto ya no existiría._

_-¡ane-chan!- luego de escuchar su voz, se dio cuenta d lo que había hecho, soltó a su padre y se fue de lo mas normal con su hermano._

Ya había terminado de ponerse la pijama, se acostó, y con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-Oka-chan…- susurró débilmente e intentó dormir.

----

Le dolía la cabeza, subió pesadamente las escaleras pero al llegar al oscuro pasillo se quedó viendo la nada, tenía un poderoso Sharingan, de esto estaba seguro.

Como ella podía decir esas cosas, intentaba procesar la información recibida, su hija, borracha y enojada, le decir cosas, cosas que le desconcertaban. Ella no sabia lo que pasó por lo que él sufrió, lo que él hizo a cambio de que ella, su hermano y sus amigos tuvieran, que vivieran en ese mundo tan tranquilo, él nunca les contó de lo que hizo cuando joven, nunca quiso que sus hijos pensaran mal de él… no la verdad es que se avergonzaba de su pasado, no podía negarlo, había hecho sufrir tanto a sus amigos, le había hecho sufrir tanto a él, caminó por el pasillo y se asomó a la entrada del cuarto de su hijo menor. Dormía tranquilamente. Respiró hondo y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Quedó frente a la puerta de su hija, giró la perilla y echó un vistazo, a pesar de su edad aun seguía dejando la puerta abierta y es que –según ella- nunca sabía cuando Itachi entraría asustado a su cuarto por algo, aunque él ya no lo hiciese desde que cumplió los diez años. Y viéndola de espalda fue que se dio cuenta en cuanto ambos se parecían, Shizu y su Aniki y que mucho tuvo que ver su padre Fugaku para que Itachi terminara siendo como fue. Con ese pensamiento de comparación se fue a su cuarto en donde pensó en que auque juró que el nunca sería como el en definitiva seguía los pasos de Uchiha Fugaku.

…

Continuará.

* * *

La tercera y cuarta parte están en proceso.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Contiene ooc -bastante-.

Es un naruxsasuxnaru.

_"blabla"_ pensamientos

_blabla_ recuerdos.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Minato caminaba lentamente hacia su casa, así se relajaba un poco, un paseo nocturno nunca era malo, tranquilo caminaba hasta que se encontró con un excompañero.

-Minato, cuanto tiempo.- le saludó el joven de cabello negro y ojos blanquecinos. Hyuga Hiashi era sin duda el mejor de su generación y sin duda el futuro líder del Clan Hyuga, sus padres eran Hinata y Neji. Hiashi siempre había sido muy tranquilo y paciente, en especial con Minato y Shizu, una vez que los tres pertenecieron al mismo equipo de chuunins.

-Ha pasado tiempo.

-estuviste bebiendo- levantó una ceja.

-Solo un poco- le dijo sonriendo.- y ¿cómo están tus padres?

-bien, gracias y ¿tu padre?

-bien, es el Hokage, ¿no?

-mmm… Mamá y papá están bien

-eso es bueno.

Y así tranquilamente continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la calle en la que vivía Minato.

-nos vemos, Hiashi.

-Nos vemos Minato. –le hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego siguió su rumbo a su casa, en la mansión Hyuga.

----

Luego de llegar a casa, Naruto se había encontrado con sus hijos menores, Jirai y su pequeña consentida Naruko. Quien era muy parecida a su difunta esposa Ami.

Ambos niños ya habían cenado por lo que, ahora debían irse a dormir. Ambos ya llevaban los pijamas.

-Buenas noches, Jirai.

-buenas noches Oyaji.

Después de eso se fue a su cuarto.

-¡Oto-chan!- decía la pequeña de tan solo 9 años. Mientras tomaba la mano de su padre y le guiaba a su cuarto.

Naruto la arropó bien y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés sana y salva, te quiero mucho- le dijo al momento en que rozaba su nariz con la de la pequeña.

-¡mhn!- fue la respuesta de la pequeña.-Oka-chan me cuida.

-¡Ajah!, de seguro ella te cuida, y Jirai y Minato también-le sonrió nuevamente- puede que la allá perdido ese día, pero a cambio llegaste tú, y o puedo ser más feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

-yo hubiera preferido tener los ojos azules como mis hermanos.-infló los morritos.

-No digas eso, tus ojos son bonitos, son grandes y expresivos como los de tu madre. Siempre sabia como sentía solo al ver sus ojos.- y al terminar de decir eso, la pequeña niña ya se había dormido. Mientras que Naruto sonreía y se alejaba de su cuarto. Respiró hondo, hablar de Ami siempre le provocaba muchos sentimientos.

----

Bajó a la cocina para prepararse un rico tazón de ramen instantáneo, Su agua ya estaba lista para hervir. Al voltearse se encontró con su hijo Jirai.

-¿qué haces a esta hora despierto?

-leche- dijo mientras señalaba el refrigerador.

-Ah…

-y ¿Tú?

-Ramen.-dijo señalando el envase.

-mmm…

Sacó la leche y la puso en un vaso, Luego guardó el envase nuevamente. Vio a su padre que se quedó observando la nada, tenía cara de bobo, estaba feliz. Le analizó un momento.

-Oyaji, estás extraño. ¿Te pasó algo bueno últimamente?- dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón.

-¿Eh?- Naruto le miró algo desconcertado, Jirai se puso a reír.

-supongo que tiene que ver con Sasuke-san- Naruto se sonrojó un poco mientras le seguía mirando...es que ¿era tan obvio?

-¡Jajaja! ¡Qué predecible eres!- y con eso último se fue a su cuarto."_de seguro le ha ganado en algo"_

-que soy ¿predecible?- susurró para sí, en eso la hervidora eléctrica, sonó señalándole que había hervido el agua, vertió un poco en su tazón y lo tapó, espero sus tres minutos.

Siempre le había aburrido esperar esos tres minutos para comer su ramen, parecían años.

Se quedó fijo mirando el reloj, era de color azulado oscuro…

_"azul" _pensó

----

_Habían caminado tranquilamente en silencio, un silencio bastante cómodo entre ellos, una esquina más y Naruto llegaría a casa, Pero en ves de seguir caminando deciden parar un momento, se quedaron bajo el farol, están en esa calleja, mirando el cielo, Naruto apoyado en el poste y Sasuke a su lado, El cielo aun estaba oscuro, pero sin estrellas, de pronto el farol se apaga y ambos quedan iluminados por la luz de la luna, Ambos se miran, los ojos de Sasuke brillan extrañamente y él siente que los suyos también están brillando, cuando se dan cuenta ambos se besaban, por un momento disfrutando de esa cercanía que hacia más de veinte y un años no tenían, que hacia mas de veinte y un años que anhelaban tener pero que debieron suprimir por el bienestar de Konoha._

_Pero lo mejor dura poco y cuando ambos fueron concientes de lo que hacían el farol se encendió y como trayéndoles hacia la realidad se miraron seriamente y él –Naruto- diciendo algo tan estúpido como la palabra que llegó fugaz a su mente._

_-Tu esposa…-provocando que Uchiha hiciese una mueca de desagrado._

_-soy viudo ¿recuerdas?-como si no importase mucho._

_-Aun así, es muy pronto- miró hacia un lado porque le avergonzaba verle._

_-dices…que podríamos... -sintió la duda de su compañero, habló sin pensar realmente. _

_-has pasado por mucho, mejor ve a tu casa- sintió la furia del otro, como le agarró de la chaqueta con fuerza, demonios él era el Hokage ¿no?, ni porque Sasuke fuese quien lo hacia, no le permitiría "ese atrevimiento" pero antes de decir eso, Sasuke ya le había soltado y se marchaba. Naruto solo pudo mirar el cielo con una sonrisa sonsa._

Sonrisa que seguía en su rostro luego de recordar los labios del Uchiha.

Y así seguía con esa tonta sonrisa hasta que escuchó un ruidito familiar, alguien estaba comiendo ¿fideos? Al volver a la realidad, vio como su hijo mayor estaba sentado frente a él comiendo **su** plato de ramen.

-¡hey! ¡¡Eso es mío!!- le dijo haciendo morritos.

-deja de estar en la luna…- dijo algo burlón-¡¿o acaso algo emocionante te pasó como para qué sonrías tan bobo?!

-más respeto, soy tu padre y el Hokage- Minato hizo una mueca, entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que había tomado.

-¿otra vez saliste a beber con Shizu?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Otra vez en andadas con Sasuke?- solo entonado Minato era tan atrevido con su padre o el resto, claro que al día siguiente no podía mirar a la cara, Naruto le miró interrogador ¿seria posible que él…?

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Minato terminó de beber el ramen

-Hokage-sama… hace un momento vi algo "interesante" en un calle por aquí cerca…- dijo mientras apoyaba su codo derecho en la mesa con su mentón en la mano.

----

Al día siguiente Naruto comenzaba con su rutina matutina, se vistió y bajó pensando en que hacer de desayuno, pero al llegar a la cocina se encontró con un renovado y muy bien despierto Minato que hacia el desayuno. Naruto aun no acababa de comprender como es que su hijo se podía reponer tan fácil de la cruda. Mientras hacia algo sencillo para comer, preparaba unas verduras para el Bento de Naruko, hoy saldría junto a su hermano ya que el equipo 1 tenía día libre.

Había cierta tensión en el ambiente, Naruto estaba algo incomodó al estar a sola con su hijo mayor.

-Papá…-escuchó decir a Minato.

-Disculpa mis grosería de anoche, a pesar de todo yo no debí haber dicho esas cosas, no me incumben- Naruto se encogió de hombros, iba a decir algo cuando Jirai y Naruko aparecieron para desayunar.

----

En casa de los Uchihas todo parecía normal, excepto claro, de que una muy contenta Shizu hacia el desayuno, llevaba puesto un delantal rosa con vuelos –era de su madre-. Sasuke entró en la cocina con la adorable imagen de su pequeño hijo divertido mientras su hija mayor salteaba unas verduritas, olvidando por un momento lo que había pasado la noche anterior –noche en que no pudo dormir nada-

-¡Buenos días papá!- dijo Itachi al verle en la entrada.

Shizu se sobresaltó un poco.

-buenos días Itachi… -Se acercó un poco- buenos días Shizu.

-Buenos...días Oto-san- dijo suave.

Luego de eso, el desayuno fue tranquilo y silencioso.

----

Naruto se había acostumbrado a irse directamente a la oficina, ya que siempre tenía papeleo atrasado (XD). Pero hoy fue distinto, había un sol tan brillante y bonito que prefirió dar un paseo. Se había ensimismado tanto en su trabajo de oficina estos años, que no se había fijado realmente en lo cambiada y moderna que se encontraba Konoha. Las calles eran más amplias y las tiendas tenían letreros más grandes y llamativos. Habían más parques de los que él recordaba. Mientras caminaba los aldeanos al verle simplemente le hacían pequeñas reverencias mientras le sonreían, Hace tanto que había deseado sentirse así, Las miradas de odio del pasado en el pasado habían quedado, el había realizado su sueño. Siguió su tranquila caminata.

-¡buenos días Naruto!... es decir Hokage-sama- había pasado por fuera de la florería encontrándose con Ino que regaba una flores.

-Buenos Días Ino.

-¡Ohayo Hokage-sama!- un pequeño de tan solo 8 años, rubio de ojos celestes como su madre, salía de la tienda.

-¡Ohayo Yoh-chan!- le sonrió Naruto al momento que se agachaba frente a él- ¿cómo has estado?, ¿te has portado bien?

-¡Hai!- decía feliz.

-Eso es bueno, no debes hacer enojar a tu madre, créeme pega fuerte...- dijo burlón.

-¡Na-ru-to..!- gritó molesta Ino mientras Naruto corría divertido de poder hacer enojar un poco a su amiga.

-valla si es enojona...-susurró el pequeño mientras se volvía a la florería.

-¿qué has dicho?- le preguntó peligrosamente…

----

Mientras seguía su camino a la torre, se encontró con varios de sus antiguos amigos, entre ellos, Chouji y su hijo Choujiro que estaban de compras.

Luego de acompañarles un momento, llegó a la torre subiendo los escalones y llegando a la oficina.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando tres ninjas llegaban con el papeleo pendiente, tapando así el escritorio de la oficina.

-Naruto- escuchó decir tras los papeles, un hombre cabellos largo y negro atado en forma de coleta, se acercó al rubio entregándole unos papeles que parecían ser muy importantes.

-¿estos son…?- preguntó serio.

-Así es- le entregó los papeles.- tenemos la información exacta de donde se encuentran. ¿Les aviso?

-Primero quiero que Sasuke lo sepa...

-bien, mandaré a alguien por él, a estas horas debe estar en su oficina.

----

Shikamaru no estaba equivocado, Sasuke estaba en su oficina, luego del desayuno se había ido rápidamente para la estación. Como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así, tenía una confusión en su mente, había pasado tanto tiempo demostrando que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Habían muchos papeles sobre su oficina, nuevos ninjas y otras cosas pendientes, pero él solo podía pensar en que su familia se desmoronaba de a poco, que podía hacer él, no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, no quería que su hija siguiese los pasos de su aniki, no quería que su hijo pequeño se convirtiese –tal vez- en una versión joven de él ¿pero que podía hacer? Sabia que debía cambiar, pero no estaba seguro del como.

Suspiró cansado, le dolía la cabeza, así que decidió no pensar más. Y cuando su mente quedó en blanco, solo una persona pasó por su mente –y no, no era el rubio Hokage- la única persona que podía tal vez ayudarle, quien conocía esa "extraña relación" entre ellos era, Sakura.

…

Continuará…

* * *

bastante corto a mi parecer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

tiene ooc -bastante-

es un naruxsasuxnaru.

"_blabla_" pensamientos

_blabla _recuerdos.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

Sakura estaba seria ante lo que Sasuke le contaba, en principio porque el Uchiha nunca había sido tan abierto con ella y en segundo porque aquellas suposiciones que tenía eran ciertas, él se las acababa de confirmar, por eso sentada tras su escritorio, escuchaba atentamente y "observaba" analíticamente las facciones de un muy angustiado –a su comprensión- Uchiha Sasuke.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en Uchiha Fugaku, tan frívolo que su hijo mayor terminó odiándolo- se masageó la cien con su mano izquierda y por primera vez Sakura vio a un Sasuke que lejos de ser frívolo e imponente, estaba desconsolado y cayéndose a pedazos, le tomó unos minutos entender lo que le había contado, luego le tomó de las manos y le sonrió comprensiva.

----

Frente a Naruto y Shikamaru se encontraban Minato y Shizu, La morena estaba claramente molesta mientras que el rubio estaba serio ante las palabras de su padre.

-Deben traerles para que les interroguemos- miró seriamente a Shizu.- alguna objeción?

-¿Oto-san, lo sabe?

-Le han ido a buscar pero parece estar muy ocupado.

-Entonces ¿no deberíamos esperar a que él lo sepa? De seguro preferiría ir Sasuke-san a nosotros.

-nhm…-negó con la cabeza- yo confió plenamente en que ustedes volverán con éxito, por eso les envío – dijo confiado el Hokage.

-Si, señor- dijeron ambos al momento en el que se fueron.

-En realidad crees que es buena idea dejar que Shizu valla.-le preguntó Shikamaru una vez solos.

-busca venganza, _"en eso es idéntica a su padre"-_ aun sentado en su silla, Naruto se volteo para ver los ventanales.

-si es así, entonces no deberíamos enviarla.

-aunque no la hubiera enviado, ella, seguramente se hubiera colado, sabes que es experta en infiltrarse, no por nada el ambu no quería dejarla salir.

-¿que nos garantiza que no se volverá "ciega" al encontrar a esas personas?

-Minato. Es el único que ha podido controlarla.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Aun no han encontrado a Sasuke.

-Debe estar descansando.

-¿Han tenido problemas?

Naruto le vio con una ceja alzada. Shikamaru simplemente se encojió de hombros.

-más o menos.- bufó molesto. Shikamaru se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la oficina, Naruto pudo escuchar un "que problemático" por parte de su amigo y la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

-¿Dónde estás Sasuke…?- susurró para sí mientras miraba el paisaje de su adorada villa.

----

Cuando Takashi acompañó a Kizuna hasta el centro de Konoha no pensó que se encontraría con Naruko y que antes de poder decir algo, Kizu-chan y Jirai –quien acompañaba a la pequeña- desaparecieron dejándoles solos.

Al ver Naruko a Takashi saltó a su brazo pidiéndole su beso, a lo cual Takashi como siempre se lo dio en la mejilla. Sonriendo se fueron a pasear mientras que conversaban animadamente.

La verdad es que Takashi desde hacia unos años atrás se había convertido en una especie de "niñero" de Naruko, ya que su hermano siempre se la dejaba encargada mientras él se iba con Ita-chan y Kizu-chan.

La verdad era también, que Naruko se había encaprichado profundamente con Takashi, hasta tal punto de querer casarse con él –y así provocando la "molestia" de su padre en mas de una ocasión- A Takashi prácticamente le daba lo mismo, él la trataba bien porque sabia lo revoltosa que era, y que de todos los "guardianes" que había tenido antes, Takashi era aun el único en pie (-.-U)

Caminaron en dirección a un parque cerca de ahí.

----

Itachi apenas había caído presa del sueño nuevamente, como hoy era día libre y no habría nadie en casa pensó que seria bueno dormir un poco más.

Se sintió extrañamente confortado, como si alguien le estuviese abrazando por la espalda, era tan calido que no le molestó, pero cuando sintió la respiración de alguien en su cuello, no pudo más que abrir sus ojos asustado. Encontrándose con Kizuna, quien estaba en su closet, buscándole ropa, intentó voltearse puesto que aun sentía ese calorcillo a su alrededor.

-hoy nos vamos a nadar Ita-chan- le susurró el pelirrojo mientras seguía abrazándole.

Itachi ahogó un gemido.

----

-Sasuke, tu hija no te odia, así como dudo que tu hermano haya odiado a tu padre, sabes que los ebrios dicen cosas sin pensar, además desde que sucedió lo de su madre, Shizu ha estado alterada, es una adolescente, y son un poco nerviosas… créeme yo lo sé.

-Sakura, eso no me anima- le respondió el azabache.

Respiró hondo- aun puedes arreglar las cosas, costará un poco, si, porque eres poco demostrativo, supongo- agregó, Sasuke la miró confusa. –Sabes a que me refiero.

Tuvieron un momento de silencio, como si tratara de pensar algo, pero cada cosa que pensaba en decir se esfumaba de su cabeza. Sakura continuó.

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es sentarte frente a ella y **conversar**, déjala que se exprese, que diga lo que siente, les hará bien a los dos, sabes que cuentas conmigo, con Rui y con Naruto, claro está.

-Naruto…- susurró Uchiha, mas para sí que para la pelirosada.

-el debe estar pasando por algo similar. Ambos se encuentran en la misma situación, creo yo, además de que si Shizu te vio, y ella estaba acompañada por Minato, supongo qué el también debió haberlos visto- Sasuke hizo un ademán para hablar pero fue interrumpido por un doctor que necesitaba entregarle unos papeles a Sakura.

Sasuke pensó, él no podía hablar con su hija, no sabia por que, pero le costaba incluso imaginarse simplemente a ambos sentados conversando como… como tantas veces la había visto con Yumi… Yumi, la extrañaba, claro que lo hacia, tenía un gran cariño hacia ella.

Sakura regresó a su asiento- ambos son viudos, ya le han dado a Konoha más de lo que podía haberse merecido la villa, han pasado los años y "esas personas" que tantos problemas les dieron antes ya no existen. ¿No crees, que ahora, que sus hijos ya están grandes y están solteros, merecen darse una oportunidad de ser feliz?

Sasuke la miró por un momento, sus ojos verdosos brillaban y sus labios habían formado una sonrisa cálida. ¿Sakura siempre había sido así de comprensiva?

----

-entonces, oni-chan y Papá estaban algo malitos- decía la pequeña castaña mientras se columpiaba lentamente, Takashi, estaba en el asiento continuo escuchando su conversación.

-"Malitos", ¿te refieres a que discutieron?- preguntó el pelirosa.

-Ajah, creo que papá quiere a alguien más.-el columpio se detuvo, Naruko bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Takashi se acercó a ella y le abrazó, mientras entre murmullos escuchó lo que decía la morena.

-no me importa si papá quiere a otra que no sea mamá, porque se que por mi culpa mamá murió pero no quiero que se peleen por culpa de ella, La odio Taka-chan, la odio!!- decía mientras seguía llorando.

Takashi, se agachó quedando a su altura, había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas.

-Naruto-san, nunca te odiaría, lo que le pasó a tu madre fue inevitable, no fue tu culpa- la miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole.-preciosa, tu papá y tu hermano, tienen diferencias, es solo eso, ya verás como se arreglan- luego le besó en la mejilla con lo que ella se sonrojó, le susurró algo al pelirosa, parecía un poco molesta.

-Aun no, Naru-chan, eres muy pequeña, en unos años más te lo daré- la volvió a ver sonriente mientras ella hacia morritos. Era adorable.

----

En el bosque, se divisaban dos siluetas oscuras que recorrían los árboles, dos jóvenes jounins, iban a gran velocidad, ya llevaban una o dos horas saltando por entre las ramas.

-Trata de tranquilizarte "amodi", guarda eso para ellos!- le dijo el rubio una vez que alcanzó a la morocha.

-no podemos matarles- decía molesta.

-quien dijo que los mataríamos, padre no especificó en que condiciones debían llegar- le sonrió y con eso ella se calmó un poco. Callaron un momento.

-¿Le preguntaste?- habló Shizu.

-no, solo evadió el tema.- negó con la cabeza.

----

_-Hokage-sama… hace un momento vi algo "interesante" en una calle por aquí cerca…- dijo mientras apoyaba su codo derecho en la mesa con su mentón en la mano._

_-¿en serio?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie a recoger el tazó vacío._

_-mm… padre, se que no estoy tan borracho como para haber visto visiones.- se paró a su lado y le tomó la muñeca para que dejara de hacer lo que hacia._

_-no es necesario que esto, Minato.-le dijo Naruto molesto, en realidad le molestaba la actitud que tomaba su hijo cuando bebía._

_-Te vi besándote con Sasuke, como no quieres que me preocupe._

_-aun no entiendo que hacían ahí ene se momento._

_-¿y no vas a negarlo al menos?-decia aun molesto el rubio menor- estabas con otro hombre y por su fuera poco, con él._

_-No voy a negarlo porque… porque… por que son cosas que no te incumben._

_-como que no me incumben, Mierda ¡Eres el Hokage!- estaba molesto.- no eres cualquier persona. Resulta que eres la persona mas importante de toda Konoha!, no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas. Es... Es…-puso cara de asco..._

_-¿Es asqueroso?, repugnante… eso ibas a decir.- le agarró la chaqueta y lo alzó.- eres mi hijo, pero no recuerdo haberte criado con ese tipo de pensamientos. No puedo creer que seas tú.- Sentía rabia, él adoraba a su hijo, y en ningún momento pensó en negarle algo con Sasuke, porque apenas y tal vez podrían haber reempezado algo. Pero esas actitudes que estaba teniendo su hijo con respeto a eso._

_Minato por otra parte había comenzado a tener remordimientos, la verdad es que nunca se había planteado eso, ni se le había pasado por la mente eso… excepto aquella vez. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle mencionado eso a su padre, las cosas se le habían ido de las manos._

_-Papá…- dijo bajito._

_-No.- dijo tajante Naruto, ya no seguiría escuchando nada de la boca de su hijo, al menos, no por ahora.-ya es tarde- le soltó. –ve a dormir._

_Minato no replicó nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Naruto se quedó ahí, lavando el plato._

----

Definitivamente no podía contarle eso –por ahora- a Shizu, además ya bastante tenía por ahora con ser "la niñera" de la Uchiha.

-¿Y si mejor nos sentamos un rato?- le dijo el muchacho a Shizu, se detuvieron.

-Aun nos queda camino por recorrer, si tan solo pudiéramos hacer una aparición.

-Sabes que no podemos, están muy bien asegurados.

-es una organización,¿verdad?

-algo así,

-no estas preocupado por eso- le dijo luego de un momento, el rubio veía el mapa del sector.

-¿recuerdas las cosas que Sai-sensei nos ha contado?- preguntó Minato a su compañera.

-Sai-sensei ha dicho tantas cosas, explícate- le respondió un poco molesta.

-las cosas referentes a nuestros padres. Cuando eran jóvenes.

-antes de que se hicieran Lideres, ¿verdad?- pensó por un momento -mas o menos, pero eso que tiene que ver con…

-Exacto!- dedujo que la mirada sorprendida de Shizu, le había hecho reaccionar a lo que él también creía.-Tío Sai, siempre ha hecho comentarios, que según Tía Sakura son "metafóricos", porque él nunca se supo expresar bien, pero y ¿si fueran ciertos?- le dijo algo perturbado.

-te refieres a tomar todas las palabras de Sai-sansei de manera ¿Literal?.-le dijo desconcertada

Minato movió la cabeza asertivamente.

-pero si fuera así, Papá y Naruto-san… ellos fueron…

-pareja.

----

En los alrededores de Konoha, Jirai, Itachi y Kizuna se encontraban estirando sus toallas sobre el pasto, a unos metros había un río poco profundo pero lo suficiente como para nadar y jugar un poco, disfrutaban de su día libre como siempre lo hacían. Se estaban cambiando la ropa para meterse un rato a bañar cuando.

-están en nuestro lugar. ¡Frentuda!- escucharon decir, solo una persona le decía así a Kizuna. Se volteó, a sus espaldas se encontraban tres gennins, otro equipo igual que ellos, el equipo 2, sus rivales. Y en el caso de Kizuna sus "enemigos".

-¡Busca otro lugar!, ¡Aka-cerda!- le respondió, mientras se ponía de pie.

La muchacha se llamaba Aka Yamanaka, era hija mayor de Ino, era rubia y de ojos castaños, habían tenido mucha rivalidad desde la academia, nunca habían sido amigas y menos congeniar. A su lado se encontraban sus compañeros, Kobe y Hiro.

-¡Hola Hiro-kun!- Jirai saludó alegremente al chico que estaba a la derecha de Aka, siempre se habían llevado bien, ya que era callado, un poco tímido quizás pero bastante agradable.

-buenos días, Jirai.- le saludó también mientras se acercaba a platicar.

Hiro era la viva imagen –según Naruto- de su madre Hinata, los rasgos Hyugas eran claros, el color del cabello y esos ojos blancos, llevaba el mismo corte de pelo que su madre y esa manía de juntar sus dedos, era idéntico a su madre, solo que era un chico.

-pero que veo, el Itachibi-chan también está aquí- dijo el segundo muchacho junto a la chica.

-Hola Kobe, idiota- susurró lo último.

-te escuché, recuerda tengo buenos oídos.

-Eso es lo único bueno que tienes.- le retó el otro.

Kobe Inuzuka, era un castaño idéntico a su padre, también –como Kiba de joven- cargaba a su perro, se llamaba Shin, era castaño y de ojos afilados. A pesar de ser un "bebe" aun, decía algunas palabras ya. Kobe era agradable- cuando no hacia sus estúpidas bromas- o se burlaba de Itachi. Itachi por otro lado le dejaba ser al pobre muchacho, después de todo, que culpa tiene el muchacho de que su padre le haya caído al nacer –al menos eso decía "en broma" Jirai-.

-Uhy! cuantas agallas tenemos hoy, ¿es que te pasó algo bueno, morenito?- dijo burlón- acaso te levantaste con el pie derecho.

Mientras Kobe seguía burlándose de Itachi y Kizuna con Aka, batallaban una feroz pelea de miradas. Jirai y Hiro, les miraban.

-y si les detenemos- preguntó Hiro mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-no es necesario- le dijo confiado el pelirojo.- Kobe se detendrá pronto, el sabe lo que le conviene y por esas dos, bueno- le sonrío un poco- no me atrevo a detenerlas y ¿tu?

Hiro negó la cabeza fervientemente, él menos que nadie se opondría a Aka.

-Y ¿si pones tus cosas aquí al lado?- agregó Jirai.

Pero al momento en que el Hyuga iba a dejar sus cosas en el suelo, Aka les ordenó.

-Kobe, Hiro, nos vamos de aquí, apesta.- se dio media vuelta y se fueron. Hiro se despidió de Jirai, Kizuna e Itachi.

-¡Vengan vamos a bañaros un rato!- les dijo al momento en que Kizuna- quien había ganado la batalla- dejaba de reír e Itachi trataba de calmarse, se había molestado tanto que había enrojecido su cara.

Se meten al agua.

..

Continuará.

* * *

La mitad de lo que escribí, no estaba planeado... pero me embolé sola... __

si estas molesta por la actitud de algunos personajes bueno, ve a mi perfil, ahí hay un pequeño...¿aviso?


End file.
